


The Owl Who Got Caught

by Kuroosama



Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bokuto eavesdropping, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing too explicit, Teenagers making out, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism, and some more spicy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: When Bokuto is not comfortable in not knowing what is going on with Kuroo and Tsukishima he decides to follow them. He was not quite ready for what he saw, tho.-Or the one Kuroo and Tsukishima make out and Bokuto eavesdrop.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/789174
Kudos: 62





	The Owl Who Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Another draft that was forgotten eons ago is now completed and posted!  
> Originally tho this was supposed to become a threesome, but my mind could not supply all the juicy stuff lol  
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> [not beta-read, sorry]

**The Owl Who Got Caught**

The third day of the training camp was finally over. Soon, everybody was running to the school cafeteria to grab something to eat. In the meantime, while nobody was looking, Kuroo took the opportunity to take Tsukishima’s hand, guiding him to the room that the Nekoma team was sharing; closing the door right after they entered.

Nekoma and Karasuno’s middle blockers became closer ever since their first practice game, now they were spending more time together, and their relationship had an unexpected development. Nobody from either Karasuno or Nekoma could understand how it happened, but everybody knew that something was going on. As for the other teams in the training camp, they were not nosy even though it was impossible not to miss the way Nekoma's Captain clung to Karasuno’s blond middle-blocker. Only Bokuto, however, was more curious than everyone else. He had to know what was really going on. After all, it was his ‘Bro’ we were talking about and Kuroo would normally tell him everything but for some reason whatever Kuroo and ‘Tsuki’ were doing he was not being included. Having such thoughts in mind, after practice ended, he decided to follow the two middle-blockers. As soon as he saw the door being closed he heard the loud sound of a chair being moved in a haste. Bokuto did the only thing he could think of: he cracked open the door. Eavesdropping was not something to be proud of but he had to know what was happening behind that door.

He might have miscalculated something or perhaps his imaginative mind did not provide enough material to see every single possible scenarios because what he was seeing was not supplied to his mind earlier. He was definitely not expecting to see Kuroo pinning down Tsukishima on the futon, nor was he expecting to witness all the grabbing, pulling, and kissing that they were sharing.

Kuroo’s hands were all over the blond’s slender body, while Tsukishima’s grabbed on the mess of Kuroo’s hair. They were completely focused on kissing and nibbling each other’s lips. Tsukishima’s composure was quickly cracking as tongues slid between lips, a soft moan left the blond’s parted lips as Kuroo’s hands slipped under his t-shirt. The chemistry between those two could not be described; bodies perfectly entangled, hands traveling over every inch of the other and mouths moving in sync. A sharp moan echoed in the room when teeth caught lips, nibbling and lightly sucking. Tsukishima’s hand grabbed a fistful of dark hair and yanked, giving him enough space to catch his breath and look Kuroo in the eyes. The Nekoma's Captain looked disheveled, just like the blond, eyes darkened, erratic breathing, rosy cheeks and plumped red lips. For a moment they kept looking at each other, until Tsukishima pulled Kuroo closer, whispering something in his ear.

Bokuto was stunned. Baffled. He watched them with wide eyes for God knows how long, his brain still processing everything. Bokuto did not even fathom to understand what and how it happened, but it took only a second for two shadows to appear in front of him and the crack on the door became more than a merely crack, now it swung fully open. The sudden movement startled Bokuto, which made him misstepping backwards and falling on his back. Right in front of Fukurodani’s Captain two sly smiling faces stared at him.

“The curiosity killed the cat, Bokuto.” Kuroo’s quiet, rough voice broke the silence.

The loud owl got caught.

Bokuto’s cheeks displayed a bright red color, eyebrows raised high in surprise, and eyes fixated on the two in front of him. Bokuto started babbling incoherent sentences, the only intelligible words were ‘Kuroo’ and ‘Tsuki’ and his hands waved randomly in the air as if trying to explain both himself and the surreal scenario they were in.

Such spectacle made Tsukishima chuckle, “I think he’s broken,” the blond said amused.

“You are probably right, Tsuki.”


End file.
